An Encounter at Professor Kirke's
by The Writer0214
Summary: WARNING: This is Pevencest! I know most of you don't like it. If you don't like it, don't read it. Plain and simple. This is a scene that I envisioned of Peter and Susan in the shower. Yeah, definitely Pevencest. Read and Review! No flames, please! Thanks


**An Encounter at Professor Kirke's House**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. No infringement intended.

**A/N:** I know most people aren't into this, but I am. And I know good ol' C.S. Lewis would be turning in his grave, right now!!! Yeah, Pevencest. Don't like it, don't read it. This is an encounter at Professor Kirke's house. Peter and Susan are trying to comfort each other after having come out of the wardrobe. Depressed and in low spirits, Peter tries his best to console his sister and an encounter in the shower follows. R&R, everyone!!! No flames!!! One shot.

Susan was standing there in the shower, feeling the slight touch of Peter's finger tips across her back. At first she was a little hesitant about it, for this was something that she had never experienced until now. But, slowly she began to relax. Smiling softly, she closed her eyes just to concentrate on what she was feeling. Wanting this moment between them to never fade. But, they both knew that it would eventually have to end when she and Lucy had to head back home. Mum had arranged for the girls to head home earlier than the boys, once the Blitz was over.

A million sensations of pleasure went through her body at the touch of Peter's lips upon her body. Her breath slowly started to quicken with every kiss and every lick of his tongue. A surprising but, soft moan escaped her throat with the actions Peter was taking. As Peter turned her around the of her, she leaned up against him slightly not putting all her weight on him. Their bodies weren't even centimeters apart, there was no room left between them.

Her head tilted back against his shoulder, as Peter played with her breasts. A small coarse breath came from her lips, the sensations she was feeling were beyond what she had ever felt before. As she leaned up further against him she felt him brush up against her. She was a little startled by it, but seconds later she was fine. Susan smiled softly, as the touch of Peter's lips against her the skin of her neck and shoulders. Her eyes looked up at him softly when he turned her around to face him. A smile once again formed upon Susan's face as she took the soap from Peter and started to slowly later his shoulders and chest. The kiss between them got only deeper and deeper as she continued to later Peter's body.

Peter broke the kiss in order for him to breathe--and to let Susan breathe.  
He stared into her beautiful azure eyes.  
"I love you," he whispered to her, softly, as she proceeded to lather every inch of his body.  
He fought the urge to enter her, although they had already done this a million times, it seems--whether in Narnia or in their dreams.  
And it had been ages since Peter had last made love to her.  
So why was he hesitating?  
They both knew it was wrong. Something was wrong in doing this. But they both felt it was right. Something inside of them always said that it was right. No matter what other people thought. No matter how society felt about it. He loved her. She loved him. To them, that was all that mattered.

Peter finally mustered up the courage to enter into her. Slowly, he entered.  
As he entered, he whispered, "Make love to me."  
A shudder of pleasure shot through his body as his manness penetrated her insides.  
Her pussy was hot and wet.  
Slowly, he entered. He heard her moan as little by little, he slid into her.  
He brushed away the hair that was clinging to her face, kissed her forehead, her nose, and her lips.  
He was completely inside of her, now. He picked up speed and began to thrust.  
His cock slipping in and out of her hot, wet pussy. His cock gliding along the walls of her insides.

Peter's manness throbbed as Susan's walls squeezed around him. It always gave him pleasure to be inside her. There was always something that made him whole when they made love. Something that made him complete. And knowing that Susan felt the same--to him--was the greatest feeling in the world.  
Making love to her seemed both right and wrong at the same time.  
Lowering his head, he kissed her neck as he thrust deep inside of her.  
He breathed out hard. Heavily.  
"Oh, Susan!" he cried, as he went deeper into her.

He thrust--faster than ever, this time. He pressed his fingers into her lower back and beckoned her closer.  
He breathed heavily in her ear, and cried, "Oh, God, Susan!"  
He kissed her, passionately, roughly. Just as his cock entered into her, so did his tongue enter her mouth.  
Peter's tongue swirled inside her mouth as he massaged her tongue with his.  
Playfully, he bit her lip, trailing to her jawline, to her ear, down her neck.  
He bit her shoulder.  
He continued to thrust. He could not contain it any longer. But Peter tried his best to hold it back. She was taking her to new heights. And if he came, he wanted her to cum with him.  
"Oh, Susan," he whispered, "Cum with me. Cum with me."

Staring back into the eyes of the boy--man, that was before her, she smiled softly. "I love you..." She gently whispered back, as Susan continued to lather the rest of Peter's body. When she was finally finished, she put the soap back on the soap dish. As she was doing so she felt him invade her. But, it wasn't the type of invasion that she didn't want. In fact it was quite the opposite, she wanted it, needed it, craved it. For the love the two eldest Pevensies shared for one another was too great to ignore.

A small, soft, breath escaped her lungs as she felt him penetrate her. It wasn't like this was their first time, because for Peter and Susan, she actually lost track of how many times they've made love to one another. But, the sweetest love that they made...was when they had created Arian. The beautiful little girl that she loved so much and had to give up and forget about. But, didn't. Susan never forgot about her. And she was sure that Peter didn't either.

Her back against the tub bottom, the water was stilling cascading down their bodies, as Peter thrust deeply into her. Her moans steadily got louder as Peter, went faster and deeper. With every movement he made she felt her walls contract around him. And she felt herself get closer and closer to her climax. It almost felt like they were back in Narnia as a King and Queen, in their chambers. And she's never felt that kind of sensation before until now. Peter was making love to her and not just any love, but real, true love.

She felt his lips upon her neck, in response to his thrust and kiss, she moaned out softly. Breathing out rather heavily afterwards. "Oh, god, Peter!" Speaking loudly, as the light grip that was upon his back was now tightened immensely, leaving little rashy, scratch marks behind. Susan winced softly as Peter went even deeper, deeper than he's ever gone before and it hit her in the right spot. Kissing him passionately, intimately, deeply. She felt herself give into all of her desires and let them take control.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she brought him even deeper inside of her. Bringing herself one more step closer to reaching her climax. Breathing out hard and heavily, "Oh, Peter! Oh god! Yes!" Her heartbeat was beating so loudly in her chest that you could hear it from America. She softly heard him say to 'cum with him'. And that honestly didn't and wouldn't take too much longer, for Susan was basically already to that point. Her grip around his waist tightened as Susan cried out in an almost scream session. Releasing her own liquid substance that just poured out of her like a faucet. Her body slightly quivered, as she finally finished moments later.

Her breath was coarse and rough, heavy and fast. Her heartbeat gradually started to slow down to a normal pace. Susan wanted nothing more than to be with Peter for the rest of her life. Again. She didn't care what society thought. As long as she was happy with the one that she loved, she could never go wrong.

Peter felt his muscles tighten as he came closer to his climax. His breathing became more labored. Heavier. He breathed out hard.  
He felt the hot water cascading down their bodies, now more than ever. But it felt hotter, this time around.  
But what gave him pleasure was the feeling of Susan's liquids pouring out of her.  
It felt right. He came, at last. He thrust deeper and harder than he had ever done. He tilted his head back and cried out, shutting his eyes tight.  
"Oh, God! Susan!"  
His tiny white seeds spilled out and flowed, swimming inside of her. Their fluids coming together. Mixing.

In a way that was both right and wrong. Brother and sister had never felt anything like it, before.

They rinsed off, together, and Peter turned the water off. "Oh, Susan," he breathed, looking into her eyes.  
He was slowly reclaiming his breath. His strength.  
Standing there in the shower, hot, wet, and dripping, they clung to each other.  
After that, brother and sister lay in the tub, saying nothing. Doing nothing. There was no need for words. Their eyes, souls, and hearts did the talking.  
No longer were they brother and sister. They were husband and wife. King and Queen.  
It was as if they were back in Narnia, making love in their chambers or in a tub in the royal bath house.

After they had both reclaimed their strength, Peter entered her again, making love to her a second time in that empty, waterless tub.  
"Just tell me if I'm hurting you, and I'll go slow," Peter whispered.  
Then, he entered her. Slowly. First, the tip of his cock. Then slowly, slowly, he entered her.  
He could still feel his rod throbbing with the excitement of the previous encounter.  
He thrust and made the tub rock that they thought it would break.  
He went faster, this time, that the floor beneath them creaked.  
And he felt a sense of pleasure as he heard a laugh ripple from Susan's throat.  
It was coquettish. Seductive. Sensual.  
He was pleased to know that he gave Susan pleasure.  
Impulsively, he kissed her, passionately. Roughly.  
His kisses as hot and as wet as her insides.

Peter slid his hands up her sides, sliding them over to her back.  
Her creamy, white skin never ceased to amaze him. It was soft and smooth and it smelled of milk. Her skin was as pure as a baby's.  
And her hair smelled of lavenders, lilacs, and orchids.  
Peter had called her a "nymph" when they were in Narnia.  
But of course, she was better than all the Narnian nymphs combined.  
She was the embodiment of perfection.  
He went deeper inside of her. Faster. He thrust harder. He made Susan scream, once more.  
He shuddered with pleasure as Susan whispered his name. That whisper grew and she called out his name.  
He pressed his fingers into the small of her back and went in deeper, hitting the right spots.

Peter's manness slipped and slid in and out of Susan's womanhood, gliding along her walls.  
He breathed out hard. Heavily.  
He called out her name.  
"Oh, Susan! Susan..."  
He breathed faster, breathing heavily in her ear.  
He breathed heavily down her neck as they made love for a second time.  
He kissed her neck, roughly.

Standing up, Peter hoisted Susan out of the tub and pinned her against a wall as he continued to thrust.  
He cupped her breast--so round, so full. He slowly massaged it.  
Then, feeling for the door knob, he carried her into the room adjacent to the bathroom, where Susan was to sleep in.  
He pulled back the covers with one hand, supporting Susan with one arm.  
He lay her down on the bed and pulled the covers back up, covering their hot, wet bodies.  
For a moment, he stopped.  
He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said, "I love you."  
Then, he resumed his movements. Slowly, at first, then gradually picking up speed.  
He was close to cumming a second time.


End file.
